King Ernst
anyone who tries to overthrow me will taste my wrath, my power. i am King Ernst, King of the Empire all who oppose me will fall --- King Ernst He is a King and a conqueror. He controls kingdoms and holds the empire within his clenched fist, he is a fearsome enemy, hard as a warhammer and sharp as a sword He attained power at the cost of many Lives and in the end ruled alone over a mighty empire with gold, girls, glory and everything his hearts desired, of all the histories chronicling the rulers of tamriel, there is none so infamous as that of King Ernst... the King of tamriel itself. King of tamriel... and ruler of the empire. King Ernst regins over tamriel and her people., Ernst-Christian was brought into a world forged from violence this brutally sculpted him into the ultimate warrior and sealed his legacy as the King of the Empire. King Ernst is The Current Ruler of The Empire and The Main Protagonist of The Elder Scrolls saga, The Mighty ruler of Tamriel is a veteran of a thousand conquests and Now he is determined to use his imperial legions to overrun the summerset isles, believing it is his destiny to Exterminate The Stormcloaks, Kill Ulfric, defeat the Thalmor! wipe out the Aldemeri Dominion. and Save The Empire from Eternal Damnation. a good strategist, he prefers to be Plotting his Vengeance against The Thalmor within the Stone Walls of his tower than meddle with the politics of the blue palace, which is part of the reason he does not know that erikur schemes against him. His, command, domination, and seduction spells compel anyone they strike, to obey him completely. his gold hilted imperial sword, is both an effective weapon and a means to threaten his enemies without having to speak, King ernst's relentless fire power and mastery of swordsmanship sets him apart from all others and confirms his namesake as the KING!!! Of Tamriel. Powers and abilities King Ernst is an incredibly powerful King - the most powerful example of Tamriel's people - and possesses an extraordinary variety of magical powers. he finds the majority of his powers widely usefull on certain occasions - especially his brute force and physical strength - and is still able to adapt to his surroundings and develop brand new powers in the process: * Handsomeness: King Ernst is incalculably Handsome, and any woman who lays eyes on him will view him as the most handsome man in all of Tamriel. and any female, are understandably un-immune to his charisma. * Telepathy: he is capable of reading and controlling the minds of others by using his command, domination, and seduction spells including his very own shout: Bend Will * Master swordsman: King Ernst is an incredibly talented warrior - He has survived hundreds of wars on Tamriel, honing his skills on the battlefield. During the Battle of Windhelm, he effortlessly defeated every single opponent that he faced during The Battle with complete ease, even the extremely skilled Galmar Stonefist. People may argue that this particular battle progress was due to his rule over the empire, but later when facing off against Ulfric , King Ernst Draws his sword and shows extraordinary proficiency with the weapon. In his duel with Ulfric, he completely outmatches him several times throughout the duel. It must be said that, up until Ulfric used the voice to shout King ernst into a wall Durning the battle, King Ernst was basically toying with him, never truly attempting to kill him but showing off his superior skill. However, when ulfric uses the thu'm to hurl King Ernst into a wall Angering King Ernst in the process?, The King actually tries to kill him and actually succeeds in to doing so, avenging the death of high king torygg and putting skyrim under the control of the empire. * Master Strategist: King Ernst's intellect and strategy are his assets, and this lets him know how to work against enemies or others which desire to harm him. He also knows how to execute his plans, conquests or Sieges in the most efficient way. * Business Management: King Ernst has extensive skills and experience in business management and has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as the Most Rich man in all of Tamriel Weapons and equipment * Vast Resources: Thanks to being such a powerful ruling figure in the Cyrodiilic Empire, he has access to an incredible amount of resources which allows him to carry out his plans without experiencing financial problems. the most infamous of these plans being he's revenge against the thalmor and the aldemeri dominion as well as he's prepearations for the eventual second great war * Golden-Hilted Imperial sword: The King possesses a Golden-Hilted Imperial Sword which is the personal weapon he uses to kill his enemies, and he uses it many times the most infamous time being when he used it to slay ulfric stormcloak at the conclusion of The Battle of Windhelm, but when he feels too tired to go on the battlefield he often sends out his own men to do "the dirty work" * 'Royal Robes and matching jewelry: '''when not on the battlefield, King Ernst wore fine clothing befitting a man of his stature and status, and he carried many valuable items most of it being gold coins, emeralds, amulets, rings and diamonds. his most infamous and well known attire be his personal royal robes, a semi-unique set of noble clothes, with The main body of the robes being blue, with a prominent red and gold pattern running down the front. with the Imperial symbol.being In the center of the pattern it also has a fur collar with fur sleeves at the end of the arms of the robe but don't be thinking it was past this noble king to be hiding a dagger or a spell book in all those layers of fancy duds, he was also known to wear matching golden ruby rings, cranes and fancy jewels from conquests were worn by King Ernst, like Badges of honor, inviting all who looked on him, to know he was a man of importance. * '''Golden Battle armor: '''in Battle be it against ulfric, elenwen, or the entire thalmor and stormcloak armies, King Ernst was known to wear a personal battle armor although no one has confirmed its design it is said to have been a golden armor encrusted with jewels and made out of precious metals. like today, King Ernst paraded around like this to show that he held wealth and power within the empire, and also to purposefully incite jealousy and envy within his enemies as conflict is what allowed King Ernst to draw his enemies into the open, allowing them to be killed. some believe King Ernst took it a step further that he chose to place precious stones within his golden weapons, again to signify power and wealth Biography Ernst-christian, the man who would later change the fate of the empire itself? was a boy like all others, born to a rich unknown family, Ernst Christian lived a normal life in a mansion, right outside the imperial city, but that would soon change when he decided to join the imperial legion, little did he know that a prophecy said he would be a warrior without measure and a great ruler of men.the prophecy came to pass and ernst christian grew to be a great leader uniting what were at the time th 8 counties of cyrodiil. Ernst was later assigned to guard the imperial city itself and battled mehrunes dangon, his daedric forces and the mythic dawn durning the oblivion crisis but at the cost of the life of martin septim after the death of martin septim and the eventual end of the septim dynasty king ernst knew this was his time and humbly requested to become the new ruler of Cyrodiil, and with his Coronation soon Crowned Ernst Christian, King of Tamriel, after 30 years of war, deceit and DEATH, Ernst-Christian sat on the ruby throne in the imperial city and the newely Crowned king of Tamriel held the Empire within his hands but in just a few short years it would all turn to dust before his waking eyes years past, and the new king ruled peacefully from his imperial palace within cyrodiil trade routes went well and alled seemed ok until an ambassador of the newly formed group called the thalmor arrived in cyrodiil with a car tcovered with a disturbingly wet cloth that suspicsiously had a lot of flies flying around it he then walked with the cart into the imperial palace where the newly crowned King Ernst sat on the ruby throne two imperial soldiers drew their swords and was about to escort the stranger (unbeknownst to them the thalmor ambassador) out of the building but then King Ernst saw the cart and wondered what was in it the thalmor ambassador then pulled out a long list of demands and rules he wanted the new King to make which included handing over ownership of the imperial city to the aldemeri dominion, ceeding parts of hammerfell to the dominion paying tributes to both the aldemeri dominion AND the thalmor, the disbandment of the blades and the ban of talos worship. waiting eagrly, the thalmor ambassador waited for the king's response, in which king ernst denied the offer, the thalmor agent would then go on to tip the cart revealing its content and from the covered cart spilled the heads of every blade agent in valenwood, elsweyr and the summerset isles, after looking at the heads and then back at the ambassador king ernst became frusrated and ordered his imperial guards to sieze the traitor, when he tried to run two imperial archers who stood near the king's throne shot the thalmor ambassador on the spot killing him instantly, an imperial soldier then asked the king that maybe he should have just accepted the terms Still The King would not surrender and over the years gathered armies of imperial soldiers who would fight the thalmor and their forces with stealth and cunning, it is here by all accounts that the great war of the 4th era began. The Thalmor,. had known enemies, the nordic nations parts of high rock and morrowind continued to resist the authority of altmer rule, King Ernst had quiet a good political relationship with these upstart kingdoms as dutifully as a shepard tends he's flock, now he called upon them to unite under the banner of the Empire, as the war of the red ring began. King Ernst's plan was not only to battle the thalmor's aldemeri forces directly but also to bring order and peace where ever he's armies went King Ernst's Troops were further demoralized by rumors that the thalmor were necromancers to reanimate the broken corpses of fallen soldiers, to fight for them, the thalmor's ''operatives would often strike in dark of night, silently, leaving no trace and sometimes?......no bodies, eventually ruthlessness allowed them to confront King Ernst, The Thalmor was strong but no match for King Ernst, yet for all the blows he struck against the thalmor's forces more would emerge to do battle, he fought with all he had, when he had no more left to give he prayed to talos and the nine divines in return for the power to slay he's enemies as a result King Ernst became a spirit of vengeance and rained hell down on the dominion and its people weilding he's great golden imperial sword he faced the thalmor and the armies and SLEW! them all over a 1000 in a single day. Lord Naarfin and a squad of thalmor soldiers attacked him relentlessly determend to astablish full altmer supremacy, The Battles raged for nearly 4 years after the great war had begun. the rumors of the thalmor summoning daedra, and reanimating dead soldirs once thought to be fear-mongering proved to be truth, in their rage and anger and determination to Crush King Ernst The Thalmor Brazenly sent waves of Liches, Vampires and Walking Corpses upon the forces of King Ernst, so Terrible was Their Wrath so obscene that even the few supporters the retained soon fled in horror and revulsion Fall from power near the end of the great war the thalmor tried to sieze the imperial city itself and with a last stand King Ernst and his fighting men fought off the thalmor forces and King Ernst Successfully Slew Lord Naarfiin, ultimatley King Ernst realized that if he kept fighting the thalmor's forces both him and his empire would be destroyed and so King Ernst Officially Signed What is now known as the White Gold Concordat, Ending The Great War and Accepting The Ban of Talos Worship. He then knew he couldn't return to Cyrodiil as the Imperial City it self was taken by thalmor troops and civillians were butchered by elven soldiers, King Ernst Fled with the remnants of his Army to the Snowy Peeks of skyrim where he took refuge in the stone walled Castle Dour And officially declared the city of Solitude as Skyrim Capital. He Would also Declare Solitude as the Temporary Capital of The Empire Until He has Rebuilt and is Ready to Fight Back Against The Dominion The Empire would remain in skyrim for a while, He Promoted Tullius To General and left him in-charge of the military, he then built a throne room inside the largest tower in the castle where he would rule over the empire for the time being. Cold war even though the Great War is over The Thalmor Is still a very real threat in the land of tamriel some thalmor agents have even integrated them selves in the the populas which may indicate that another great war could occur but behind the walls of of Castle Dour The Empire's Regrouping meanwhile as the centuries past the King Of The Empire plotted in a secret war room broken hearted stripped of his cyrodiilic powers and fuled by anger towards the thalmor. the only place that could make him happy was taken, King Ernst Got more and more angry towards the thalmor waiting for a chance to set things right. Personality and traits King Ernst, when not marching his armies against the thalmor was known to be quite a fair ruler to his people giving emeralds to the poor, purses of coin to homeless children, arresting bullies, putting abusive parents in jail and executing child abusers, but when going on the battlefield he is a far different person, famous for his courage and ferocity in battle, and known on the battlefield as a savage and destructive force, he is known for cutting down opponent after opponent, be it stormcloak, thalmor, or forsworn, he is also known for not showing any mercy to his enemies, preffering to kill them instead of arresting them Trivia * King Ernst Was first Made as a Winx Club Villain Where he had an army of knights instead of the Cyrodillc Empire Which He Used to Kidnap The Winx Fairies , decapitate them and then mount their heads above his throne or take them to his head Collection, he would later go on to be retconned into the Elder Scrolls Series In which he was turned from a Villain to a Hero * King Ernst's Command, Domination and Seduction Spells are actually from three mods: Better Vampires, Sacrosanct Vampires of Skyrim and The Succubus race mod * King Ernst's rings and jewelry come from the Immersive jewelry Mod * Category:Characters from my skyrim universe Category:Rulers Category:Elder Scrolls